When Fairy's Fight Back
by ArticWolf77
Summary: Natsu is under her control some times. When others hes by himself. When he hurts Lucy one day and takes it to far well see what happens. NALU FOR LIFE
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey you may have noticed I deleted some of my stories. I really wasn't feeling the plot. So this story has no main OC's.**_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

 _It was Thursday morning. After I got ready I started towards the guild. "Watch out" The men from the boats said as i walked long the edge. I haven't fell in this far so why now. The past few months I've been ignored by Natsu. When I got to the guild I pushed the door open and sat at the bar with Levy._

 _"What can I get ya Lucy" Mira asked. "A strawberry milkshake please" I replied. "So Lu~Chan hows the book coming I'm done the chapters you've given me" Levy said jumping. I was about to andwer when a full blow magic fight broke out._

 _"She's to weak" Natsu yelled fight Gray. "What the heck is wrong with yyou Natsu Lucy's your friend" Gray shouted. Wait this whole fight was about me. Then Erza got herself involed and knocked Natsu out._

 _"Lucy we have no idea what's going on here" Erza said. "It's okay Erza" I replied. "I know what happened" said Lissana said. "What" Gray asked real defensive. "He realized that she was just a replacement for me and that I am stronger smarter and faster than she'll ever be" Lissana said smirking. "That's not true" Mira and Levy said._

 _I had a mix of feelings. I was mad at Lissana for saying that but happy that people were standing up for me. "Mira sis why do you pick this weakling here over me your sister" Lissana said getting closer. "My sister went to Edolus and never came back, The person who did my sister would never say these things" Mira said in tears._

 _While everyone was fighting I crept out of the guild to the park. I climb up the tallest tree I could find. I held in the tears. I wasn't crying about what was going on it was that Natsu had said those things, He was my best friend yet he called me weak._

 ** _Erza POV_**

 _When I finally got out of the fight I saw Natsu was gone. "Gray" I yelled he came right to my side. "He's gone" I said freaking out. "Then lets go find him" Gray said._

 ** _Natsu POV_**

 _I must find Lucy. I saw everything that happened when I was under that spell. I hurt her so bad. I must save her._

 _ **Hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **-?**_


	2. Her Plan Unfolds

_**Hey short note. Once school comes I won't be updateing as much.**_

 _ **Natsu POV**_

 _I could smell her she was here I knew it. I looked up and saw her crying. "Lucy" I said softly. She didn't responed. I climbed up the tree she was in. "Hey I know your hurt, but let me explain" I started. "What is there to explain" She said sobbing._

 _"It was all a spell" I said. "What" She said looking at me. "I was put under a spell which my body acted on its own" I said ashamed. "How can a belive you" She said unsure. "Luce I'm your best friend, I wanted to tell you well I still can" I said. "What do you mean by well you still can" She said. "There are times when I'm here and others when I'm not, But when I'm free and around Lissanna I have to pretend" I said looking away._

 _Then all of a sudden she hugged me. "I missed you" She said. Then it started. "Lucy run" I said. "What why" She asked. "Just Go I said._

 ** _Lucy POV_**

 _I jumped out of the tree and ran back to my house. Than there was a knock on my door for once. "Who is it" I asked. There was no answered. I opened the door to see Lissanna. "What do you want" I asked. Instead of saying something she slapped me. "That's for stealing him blondie" She yelled. "What" I said before she knocked me out._

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter I need more ideas_**

 ** _-?_**


	3. The Truth Re Uploaded

_**Hey I will try updating every day but once school starts up it won't be as much.**_

 ** _Lissanna POV_**

 _I really didn't think the spell would last this long. That stupid blonde stole my best friend from me. Yeah I stayed in Edoas but Natsu was and still is mine. And Lucy just got in my way so the spell I used works fine. Now all I have to do is steal her keys and use soul catcher on them. Then I'll be able to use those as souls. So then when the spell stops I'll be just like Lucy to him I'll be a better Lucy to everyone._

 _That little slap scene was just for fun yeah know. Since everyone hates me now there's no hiding it. My plan will happen it without fail. As I walked on the street I looked so sweet liked I hadn't done a thing. When I got to the guild all I got was stares because what happened yesterday. I just walked up to Natsu and toke a job and left with him. "So Natsu this is the job I chose" I showed him the paper._

 _Natsu wouldn't even look at me. "Natsu" I almost yelled. "Oh sorry Liss" He said looking at the paper. I pick a job I couldn't handel so that Natsu could save me. "That's great" Natsu said trailing off._

 ** _Natsu POV_**

 _This act is starting to get old._ I wanted to be there for Lucy not be hurting her even more. The reason I told her to run earlier was because I saw Lissanna towards us. That was it. The time to snap. "Aren't I better than Lucy she was a crappy replacment" Lissanna said. "No No your not your aragent. And coneced" I yelled walking off. She was shocked.

 _Now I must tell Erza and Gray so they don't hate me_.

 ** _Erza POV_**

 _Natsu came running to the guild grabbed me and Gray and ran. "Natsu what the hell" Gray said stopping. "I will tell you soon just follow me" He said. "I trust him let go Gray" I said running. "Okay I've been under a spell where I've been under control" He said "Who would have done that" I asked. "Lissanna" He said bultly. "Does Lucy know" Gray asked. "Yes I told her first" Natsu said. "Yet I blew my cover and I think Lissanna will go after Lucy that's why I want your help" He said. "I will" I said. "I'm not doing it for you it's for Lucy" Gray said as we walked off._

 ** _Lucy POV_**

 _When I woke up I check the mirror. There was just a bruise on the top of my head. Why would she do this. Everyone thought she was so nice until she snapped. Well I guess it was bond to happen anyway. I heard someone open the door. It wasn't team Natsu they use the window or at least I think. Since I was in the bathroom I locked the door and turned off the lights._

 _"Oh blonde I know your there" Lissanna said trying to open the door. "Open Gate Of The Lion Leo" I said summoning Loki. "I know what's going on I'll go out and fight" Loki said. "Let me help I just needed someone to fight with I said shaking_

 _I turned into my Leo dress and opened the door. Lissanna was in her cat form. The fight went on for 5 minutes Loki had to leave so it was between me and her. She almost broke all my doors but at least I won. As I won Erza, Gray and Natsu walked in. "Lucy are you okay" Erza asked. At that I passed out._

 ** _Hey I have a poll on my page about my next fanfiction. Also I want to keep Lucy's vibe but I also want to make her more powerful not Erza powerful but not weak._**

 ** _-?_**


	4. BackStory

_**So this chapter is back story for why Lissanna did all of it.**_

 _ **All Knowing POV**_

 _Lisanna was on a mission with her brother and sister. After being knocked out by her brother she woke up in the forest. She felt so weak that she wanted to train for 2 years. She walked back to the guild there she wanted to see her best friend Natsu. But when she got there she saw what she never wanted to see._

 _Mira was smiling, Elfman was laughing and team Natsu had a new member. Right when she saw that blonde girl she hated her. Lissanna ran and ran until she found a witch hut. What Lissanna didn't know was this witch had a huge thing agaisnt fairy tail._

 _The witch gave her 2 spells. 1 to take her to Edolas and 1 to control someone. Lissanna left and drank one. She was taken away into Edolas._

 ** _Sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to clear it up why she was acting the way she was._**


	5. Why Her When There's So Many Others

_**Hey guys one thing I have to clear is that If you don't like my stories than don't read them. No one wants to be hated on. So think if someone said that to you on something you worked hard on.**_

 _ **Lissanna POV**_

 _I laying down in my bed. My house is in the forest as far from the guild as you can get. I'm not even part of that guild any more. It's all an act thought I miss it so much it's what she wanted. Jessica was the witch who gave me this mission._

 _She said if I did this I would get want I needed. I must take down Fairy Tail. Starting with Lucy I will take them down 1 by 1 until Natsu is the only one left. She said I could spare 1 life that will be him._

 _I walked to her house and knocked on the door. I walked in she was hiding. "Come out blonde I know your there" I said. She summoned Loki that idiot. When the fight started I pretended to be knocked out. Than Natsu, Gray and Erza came in and Lucy passed out. What she didn't know was that when I scratched her there was posion on my claws._

 ** _Natsu POV_**

 _"I'll take her to the guild" Gray said carrying Lucy. "What should we do with her" I said pointing at Lissanna. When I turned away she lifted her leg and knocked me down. "Crap" I said getting up. "That weak girl couldn't take me down, You probaly can't either Erza" Lissanna said._

 _What ever happened to her I thought. What ever happened to my best friend._

 _ **Sorry this was rushed I have a party today.**_

 _-?_


	6. Dragon Venum

_**Sorry it's late as I said there was a party yesterday.**_

 _ **Natsu POV**_

 _"Well me and Natsu" Lissanna said. At that momment she cast a spell on me. Then I was trapped again. I yelled and cried but nothing worked. "What did you do to him"Erza said attacking. When I thought I was just her attack dummy. She made me run in front of her and made me her_ _shield._

 _Then finally the spell broke as I gasped. "Ha ha" She laughed. At that point I charged and punched her right in the face. I could tell she was shocked the spell broke._ _Once she was finally out we ran to see what happened to Lucy._

 ** _Levy POV_**

 _Gray came running into the guild carrying Lucy. "What happened" Everyone yelled. Instead of talking he took her to Wendy. I just couldn't keep my eyes off her. Soon she was taken to medical wing of the guild. No one had any idea what happened beside for the rumors._

 _I had a feeling it something to do with Lissanna. Every since Lucy left that one day Lissanna tried to tell us that Lucy was weak. I wonder what ever happened to that poor girl she was so sweet. Than one day she snapped well what she did was more than snapping it was a full blow break._

 _At that momment the guild doors were slammed open. There was Erza and Natsu and Lissanna even thought she was passed out. I think at that point everyone knew what happened. That poor stupid girl she just messed with the wrong guild._

 ** _Wendy POV_**

 _I could close the scar but the posion was different. The master walked in the room and looked at Lucy. "How's it going Wendy" Master asked concred. "Master I can't help, The only thing that can help is the venum of a dragon" I said. "Aren't all dragons dead" Master said frowning. "The thing is once a dragon slayer gets old enough they can make it, I am to young but I think Gajeel or Natsu could do it" I said smiling._

 ** _Natsu POV_**

 _I ran into the room followed by Erza and Gray. She was our team mate. I needed her she was my bestfriend she was my everything. I barged in. "Wendy" I yelled to see master there as well. "Well promble sovled" Master said leaveingg pulling Erza and Gray. "What did he mean by that" I asked._

 _"Natsu the only way to save Lucy is to make the dragon venum" Wendy said ashamed. "But you can't put it on her cheek it's spread, The only way for it to help her is with a kiss" She said blushing. I stepped up to where she was._

 _She looked amazing even brusied. I leaned down. When our lips meat it was amazing. Her lips were so soft and made me feel all warm inside. I than backed because Wendy was in the room. Lucy just stole my first kiss and I know I just stole hers._

 _"I love you Luce" I whipsered. "What was that" Wendy said looking at me. I blushed. "nothing" I said staring at Lucy. Once she woke up I would tell her because I don't want to lose her again._

 ** _I know this chapter was really sappy but who cares. Also next chapter will be the ending. But I will have a new story based on a whole new fandom. So Nalu fans sorry my next one is about Rolu._**

 ** _-?_**


	7. Ever Fairy Tail Has It's Ending

_**Sadly this is the last chapter even thought I love this story. I also noticed I forgot the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Lucy POV**  
_

 _The lights were blinding. When I finally was aware I saw Natsu holding my hand. Once he saw awake he preked up. "Luce" He yelled hugging me. . "Whats going on" I asked holding my cheek. "It dosen't matter it only matters that your okay" Natsu said hugging harder. I just accepted the hug._

 _"Luce never scare me like that again" Natsu said looking me in the eyes. "I don't even know what happened I said looking away._

 ** _Natsu POV_**

 _I felt the harsh sound that I let out. "I'm sorry Lucy I was worried" I said ashamed. "It's okay" She said looking away. What do I do think. I grabbed her cheek . "Luce will stay with me" I asked. She only nodded._

 _This time I leaned in. When our lips met I felt warm all over again. I don't know if this is a dream or not. But if it is I want it to last forever._

 ** _-2 Months Later-_**

 ** _All Knowing POV_**

 _Lissanna was taken by the concail and aressted. Thought they haven't caught or even seen Jessica. Now when it comes to Natsu and Lucy they moved in together. They finally became the couple they were meant to be. So in some way Lissanna was the true hero of this story._

 ** _Hey guys I am gonna miss this story so much. But I am thinking about making a sequel where the plot has moved more. The biggest promble I have is how slowly the plot moves. Well it's be fun._**

 ** _-?_**


	8. Update

Heh guys I started my new story. It's called the light in the darkest alleys. Please go read and review.  
-?


End file.
